In the manufacture of automobiles having factory installed radio receivers, installation and removal of such receivers has been a labor intensive and expensive operation. In general, an aperture is formed in the instrument panel of the automobile and the radio receiver is inserted into the aperture and fastened to the intrument panel through a plurality of fasteners which are generally located in positions not visible to the vehicle occupants. More recently, radio receivers have been equipped with spring clips which engage the instrument panel upon insertion but which require intricate and laborious manual operations for release and removal.